The Phantom
by Vogel weiss
Summary: Rin acaba de mudar para a cidade natal de seu pai, Tsuood, pois sua avó acabara de falecer e deixou a casa para ele. O lugar faz com que seus pesadelos de quanto era criança voltassem. Assustada, percebe que a cidade tem um segredo ligado a esses sonhos.
1. Chapter 1

_Bem, primeiramente, se minhas leitoras das minhas outras fics estiverem lendo esta, não se preocupem, pois eu não abandonei Histórias de Passado, nem Histórias de Fantasmas. Eu estou com bloqueio em Histórias do Passado e Histórias de Fantasmas já possui o capítulo 1 e falta o final do 2, ainda não postei, pois minha amiga/mana que corrigi, não deve tempo para faze-lo. Ela apenas corrigiu o prólogo dessa fic pq é curtinho... Bem, espero que gostem dessa fic, eu escrevi ela já faz 3 anos, até o cap. 2, ai relembrando e fazendo coisas que eu fazia 3 anos atrás, eu me lembrei dela e consegui escrever mais um pouquinho e decidi posta-la, para que eu me lembre que ela existi \õ E que ñ posso deixar a preguiça me dominar Há \õ/ Bem, espero que gostem dessa fic *-* Tentei e ainda to tentando deixa-la beeeem misteriosa e enigmática *-* Espero que tenha conseguido =3 Se tiverem alguma pergunta ou sugestão ou até msmo critica, podem mandar \õ/ Que serão sempre respondidas =) Então, chega de papo e boa leitura minna-san =D_

**Prólogo**

Resolvi dar uma volta quando ele pegava o que havia esquecido lá em cima. Tinha bastante espaço fora da mansão e logo do lado um barulho de água corrente como se ali estivesse um rio, e eu segui esse barulho. Cada passo que estava dando, ouvia o barulho dos meus pés pisando nas folhas secas, árvores começaram a aparecer ao meu redor e quando mais me aproximava o som ficava mais alto até que consegui ver. Realmente havia um rio. Meu coração acelerou descompassadamente, era o mesmo dos meus sonhos, ele existia! Não podia acreditar. Fui despertada por um ruído atrás de mim, virei-me e era Sesshoumaru. Me olhava com um olhar sereno, triste. Não entendia mais nada... Ele se aproximou sem desviar seus olhos dos meus. Colocou uma das mãos em minha bochecha acariciando-me.

_ Sinto muito – Disse – Não pude salva-lá...

_Salvar...? – Não estava entendo.

_ Não se lembra desse rio?

_ Não... – Minha voz era inaudível.

_ Seu corpo, esta no fundo dele... – O QUÊ? O que ele estava...

_ Mas agora você está de volta. – Disse aproximando os lábios da minha testa interrompendo meus pensamentos. Deu um beijo nela e suspirou, não entendia... O que ele queria dizer com isso?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathi Duarte**** – **sahusahusauhsauhsuhuahss =X Oi Nathi \õ Td bem =3 Fique a vontade em mandar o review do tamanho q quiser \õ Tbm sou assim as vezes, falo coisas nda a ve \õ normal's ^^ Ah! To te seguindo no twitter \õ Acho q é vc G.G

Oiiiiiiii **Baby Lady Rin-chan** e**Tenma** \õ

Fico feliz que vcs tenham gostado *-* Sejam bem-vindas e espero que continuem gostando *-*

Como o cap. 1 já estava prontoo, pedi pra minha Mana/Amiga Liz corrigir, já q a mana/amiga Yane desapareceu com o cap. 1 de histórias de fantasmas T-T Mas espero q logo ela volte =3

Chega de enrolação e boa leitura! =3

**Capitulo 1**

Acordei ofegante, fazia tempo deste a ultima vez que havia sonhado com isso, não entendo, nunca entendi e continuo não entendendo o por que. Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama. Isso é nostálgico e sabia que não deveria voltar para essa cidade, _Tsuood_, odiava esse nome, não tinha sentido. Minha avó sempre dizia que deste que ela foi fundada, nunca mudou de nome. Por causa dela eu voltei, por que ela tinha que morrer? Por que ela teve que deixar essa casa pro meu pai? Podia muito bem deixa-la pro meu tio, mas não! Tinha que ser pro meu pai, era claro que ele ia querer morar aqui!

Toda vez que vinha visitá-la, nas férias, tinha esse sonho, era sempre assim... Sempre que dava um passo acordava, isso é estranho, esse sonho é estranho. Não queria que ele voltasse, realmente não queria, ele... Me assusta. Não, não iria ficar obcecada de novo, nem me esconder de baixo das cobertas por não querer sonhar. Suspirei e fui para o banheiro. Fiz minha higiene pessoal, coloquei o uniforme da escola, uma calça jeans e meu All Star preto e rosa, peguei a mochila atrás da porta colocando-a nas costas, passei uma escova no cabelo e desci.

Não iria tomar café da manhã, não estava com a mínima vontade. Peguei a chave, destranquei e ao sair, tomei o mínimo cuidado para não acordar meu pai, nem meu irmão. Acho que não haveria problema em chegar mais cedo, teria? Andava pelas ruas distraída, segurando as alças da mochila. Ainda estava escuro por causa do horário de verão, minha pele começava a ficar arrepiada por causa do frio, deveria ter pego um agasalho...

Encarava o chão. Não estava com vontade de ir, era meu 1º dia, seria a atenção de todos. Isso é um saco! Esse sonho ocupava minha mente inteira, tentava decifra-lo...

– Ai! – Exclamei ao trombar em um poste – Droga!Eu mereço... – Massageei a testa. – Essas coisas só acontecem comigo! – Olhei para cima. Estava _**quase**_ amanhecendo e um morcego voou por cima da minha cabeça, segui ele com o olhar. Entrou em uma janela, de uma mansão mal-assombrada, eu acho... Seu formato é antigo, sua cor é bege, meio desgastada por causa do tempo... Até suas janelas e portas davam um ar de... Museu, talvez...

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando. Isso chamou minha atenção... Minha avó sempre dizia: _"A maior fortaleza de Tsuood é esta mansão, não há ninguem que não tenha ficado horas observando-a. Nunca se soube quem é seu dono, apenas que é uma propriedade privada, que aparenta estar vazia, mas, quando a noite cai, no meio da madrugada, na hora em que a neblina começa a aparecer, ouve-se o som melancólico do piano, acompanhado do violino, de alguém que se sente sozinho..."_

Bobagem não? Voltei minha atenção para a calçada e segui meu caminho. Ao chegar, vi que tinha poucos alunos, e o portão ainda estava fechado. Encostei-me do lado dele e fechei os olhos. Sentia que me olhavam. Não disse? Odeio ser o centro das atenções. Logo se abriu e pude entrar. Fui em direção a secretaria pegar o numero da minha sala, acho que fiquei uns 10 minutos lá, pois quando sai o pátio já estava cheio de gente.

Esta é a pior parte. Respirei fundo e fui. Pelo que entendi, parece que terei de subir a escada a direita e ir reto até o final do corredor, droga! Odeio escadas! Era um sobe e desce, e todos me olhando, isso estava começando a me irritar, só faltava trombar em alguém, como sou desastrada. E não é que sinto que fui à impacto em algo, ou melhor, uma pessoa? Maldita boca!

_ Desculpa! – Disse desajeitada olhando para cima. Era um garoto, ele tinha cabelos compridos, prateados, olhos âmbares, rosto sereno e orelhinhas de cachorros kawaiis na cabeça! Não sei porque, mas tenho a leve sensação de que já o conheço.

- Hey... Você esta bem? Garota! – Ah? Acho que me perdi olhando em seus olhos.

_ Desculpa... – Pedi de novo, abaixando a cabeça.

_ Tudo bem, você é nova, não é? – Perguntou-me.

_ Sou! – Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

_ Meu nome é Inuyasha – Estendeu-me a mão.

_ O meu é Rin!– Estendi a minha também, cumprimentando-o.

_ Prazer – Balancei a cabeça positivamente de novo e ele continuou – Em que sala está?

_ Ahn... – Olhei meu papelzinho – 2A.

_ A mesma que a minha, legal, não? – Vi que ele realmente ficou feliz – Vamos, eu te levo até ela.

_ É, legal sim, e... Obrigada! – Sorri. Espero que esteja sendo simpática, ele esta sendo gentil, acho que devo retribuir, mas, sinceramente, não estou com a mínima vontade.

No caminho, percebi que os olhares continuavam em mim, agora com alguns raivosos de algumas garotas, será que é por causa do Inuyasha? Deve ser, até que ele dá pro gasto. Hahahaha! Acho que não ri pelo pensamento, e sim em voz alta, pois ele me olhou com uma cara.

_ Você ta legal?

_ S-sim. – Ele deve me achar uma louca!

Paramos em frente a uma porta, ele a abriu, e me deu passagem. Havia poucos alunos ainda, mas reparei em duas garotas conversando animadamente. Elas pareciam ter o mesmo tamanho e tinham a mesma cor de olhos, a única diferença era que uma tinha o cabelo mais escuro que a outra e estavam de jeans e sapatos diferentes.

_ Vem cá! – Inuyasha me chamou e me levou para perto dessas duas – Garotas, esta aqui é a Rin. Rin essa aqui – Apontou para a de cabelo mais escuro – É a Kagome.

_ Olá! – Exclamou com um sorriso.

_ Oi – Respondi timidamente.

_ E essa aqui é a Sango – Apontou agora, para a de cabelo mais claro.

_ Oi.

_ Olá! – Falou um pouco menos alegre que Kagome.

_ Hoje é o primeiro dia da Rin aqui.

_ Sério? Que legal! – Disse Kagome, ela me parece ser alegre, demais.

_ Seja bem-vinda! – E Sango um pouco meio que tímida.

_ Obrigada! – Disse.

_ Pode se sentar aqui – Apontou para a carteira em frente à de Kagome, do lado da parede com janela, era a antepenúltima

_ Obrigada! – Agradeci de novo e me sentei.

_ Você veio de onde? – Perguntou Kagome, tentando puxar assunto.

_ De Nagoya, cheguei há dois dias atrás.

_ Dizem que Nagoya é uma cidade bonita! – Disse Sango.

_ É sim! – Respondi com um sorriso. Tentava ser simpática e dei um olhar em Inuyasha, ele me olhava com um olhar... Intrigante? Não sei, mas era estranho.

_ E por que veio pra cá? Nagoya é longe, não? – Eu não queria responder essa pergunta, abri minha boca para falar algo, mas acho que ela viu meu incômodo – Desculpe! Acho que isso é muita ousadia minha! – Ela ficou sem-graça.

_ Tudo bem, não tem problema! – Falei sorrindo mais empolgada para acabar com esse constrangimento – Vim pra cá por causa da minha avó! Ela mora perto daquela mansão antiga...

_ Essa mansão me dá medo! – Comentou Sango meio horrorizada.

_ Ela morreu e deixou a casa para meu pai e ele resolveu vim morar aqui para cuidar melhor dela. – Continuei.

_ Oh! Desculpe, sabia que não deveria ter perguntado, deve ser um momento muito triste pra você, desculpa mesmo! – Ela tava arrependida.

_ Sinto muito. – Acho que Sango também ficou constrangida.

_ Tudo bem, não tem problema ter perguntado, não tem mesmo, não precisa ficar preocupada. – Ela deu um sorriso meio triste e retribui com um meio alegre, pelo menos acho que foi alegre.

_ Perto da mansão antiga? Diria mal-assombrada! – Exclamou Inuyasha com uma cara engraçada. Dei risada – Lá perto? – Perguntou curioso.

_ Uhun! – Balancei a positivamente.

_ hmmm! – Ele também balançou a cabeça igual a mim, mas pensativo. Talvez essa cidade seja uma cidade com a população misteriosa.

Não deu para conversarmos mais, pois o professor entrou na sala. Ele estava alegre e segurava um livro grosso, de, se minha vista não me engana era Shonen-Ai, ok, quem esta horrorizada sou eu, meu professor de... Literatura como ele acabou de dizer, é gay!

Depois dessa aula constrangedora, onde ele ficou falando de seus relacionamentos que não deu certo que pelo visto, são todos, e me fez apresentar pra turma toda, onde passei o maior mico porque não consigo falar muito bem em publico, mas tudo bem. A segunda aula foi de biologia, com o professor Bankotsu, que parecia que era a paquera do de literatura. Francamente, onde fui parar.

Até que o tempo passou rápido, tinha duas aulas com o Bankotsu e logo chegou o intervalo. Conversei mais com as garotas, elas eram legais e me parecia que nós íamos se dar bem! Depois do intervalo era aula de filosofia, professor mais rabugento que já tive Hakudoshi, sinceramente... A próxima aula foi de Português e logo após de historia, com a Kaede, gostei dela, era divertida e brincava com a turma e explicava bem... Sempre gostei de Historia.

Finalmente tocou o sinal para irmos para casa, me despedi das garotas e de Inuyasha, que se ofereceu para me acompanhar ate em casa, mas recusei, prefiro voltar sozinha. Percebi que ele ficou me encarando até virar a esquina, eita garoto atencioso mais estranho.

Acho que gostei dessa manha, até que foi divertida. E no caminho de volta, passei em frente da mansão, de novo, ela captura minha atenção... Um vento gelido passou pelo meu corpo quando observava e me causou calafrios, acho que deveria ter aceitado a companhia do Inuyasha. Bom, agora já foi. Continuei meu caminho e cheguei em casa.

Ao entrar, escutei barulhos, aproximei-me e meu pai terminava de comer e Shippou, meu irmãozinho arrumava seu material na cadeira.

_ Manaa! – Ficou feliz em me ver.

_ Bom dia! – Respondi com um sorriso sincero, também estava feliz em vê-lo.

_ Boa tarde né! – Disse meu pai com ironia, cara chato!

_ Hehe!

_ Vamos indo Shippou! E espero que seu dia tenha sido bom, depois conversamos! – Estava atrasado pelo visto.

_ Ok!

_ Tchau mana! – Pegou a mochila e parou na minha frente para se despedir.

_ Tchau querido, boa aula! – Retribui com um beijo em sua cabeça e ele saiu porta a fora.

_ Se cuida! – Disse papai antes de fechar a porta, apenas balancei minha cabeça em resposta.

Suspirei, minha tarde seria tediosa. Almocei, arrumei a cozinha, dei uma olhada demorada na sala e subi, fui para meu quarto. Nem abri a janela, peguei o mp4, liguei ele com o volume no maximo e deitei na cama, olhando para o teto. Com os barulhos ensurdecedores dos instrumentos, meus olhos começaram a pesar e fechei-os para relaxar e acabei cochilando.

Acordei com meu pai e meu irmão chegando. A bateria já havia acabado, Virei de lado, olhando para a parede e tive a sensação de que abriram à porta e me olhavam.

_ Ela ta dormindo? – Ouvi meu irmão sussurrar.

_ Acho que sim... Vamos deixa-la descansar... – Agora era a voz do meu pai.

_ Ta bom... – A voz do Shippou é tão fofa!

Ouvi o barulho da porta se fechar, tirei o mp4, me aconcheguei melhor na cama e adormeci de novo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Primeiramente, peço mil e infinitas desculpas pra vcs .**_

_**Serio, ñ foi por qrer q demorei... Desculpem .  
E vou tentar não demorar mais, tanto que já tenho várias idéias pro 3 e uma aprte do 4 capitulo x)**_

**Bulma Briefs C****:** Livro original? Que livro? Q armário assombrado? o.O

**Safira Montenegro x**: Bem, nesse não e, no outro também não, eu acho o.O

**Ma Cherie s2****:** Assisti *O* Amava esse anime tbm *-* Lembro q peguei uma agenda do meu pai e escrevia informações igual ao caderninho da Satsuki, q era da mãe dela, q tinha as informações dos fantasmas kkk =X Ahan, o CN de hj, ta uma porcaria :~ Eu to escrevendo uma fic com o nome do anime, até q é meio parecida, coloquei a escola antiga nela xP

_**Meninas, mto obrigada pelos comentários *O***_

_**Fiquei mto feliz *O***_

_**Msmo demorando para postar, realmente fiquei feliz *-***_

_**E espero conseguir postar mais rápido de agora em diante =3**_

_**Boa Leitura e desculpem-me! *-***_

**Capitulo 2**

_Estava em um lugar totalmente desconhecido. Ao meu redor só havia árvores, nos meus pés apenas folhas secas. Parecia que vestia uma camisola de seda, leve, fina com alcinhas. Corria descalça, entrando mais afundo__ daquele local, que no qual me dava uma sensação serena de tranqüilidade, e isso parecia me desesperar e o cansaço já era visível, mas não podia parar, era como se minha vida inteira depende-se disso. Mais a frente, havia um rio, com suas águas escuras, iguais a de um pântano, do outro lado estava um homem de costas para mim. Ele tinha cabelos longos prateados com vestimentas escuras, em sua volta havia várias rosas vermelhas. Um alívio apossou-se do meu corpo ao vê-lo, ele me olhava de canto de olho, com a cabeça virada para o lado, não conseguia ver seu rosto, estava escuro e quando dei um passo... _

Sentei-me rapidamente na cama, estava assustada, o mesmo sonho... Não entendo, por que tantas vezes? Não conseguia respirar direito e suava. Estava cansada disso. Parecia que iria enlouquecer! Olhei no relógio do lado da cama, no criado mudo, 04: 00 horas, muito cedo, e ainda estava com o uniforme. Levantei, tomei um banho, precisava relaxar. Liguei o chuveiro, a água que caia era relaxante... Por que...? O que queria que eu, visse...?

Abaixei minha cabeça, nunca teria essa resposta. Passei uma água rápida no corpo e sai. Desci, fui para a lavanderia dar uma passada no uniforme e depois fui para a cozinha. Não estava com fome, mas precisava comer. Peguei o requeijão na geladeira e o pão no armário. Concentrei-me apenas no pão, comi um e metade de outro, já era suficiente.

Não queria ficar em casa, guardei as coisas, subi, me troquei, tinha tamanho médio, não era alta nem baixa, escovei os dentes, penteei meus longos cabelos escuros com franjinha, que estavam ensopados e desci de novo, pegando minha mochila perto da porta e a chave em cima da mesa e sai. Caminharia um pouco antes de ir para a escola, deveria ser umas 5 horas ainda.

Como sempre, andava olhando para o chão. E não demorou muito para chegar à mansão. Observei-a por um tempo, como sempre, essa casa... Dei um passo para frente, chegando perto da cerca baixa e enferrujada. O portão estava destrancado, era alto e também estava enferrujado. Empurrei-o, havia bastante espaço, com gramas e algumas árvores bem espalhadas antes de chegar à porta de entrada.

Fui me aproximando bem devagar, olhava para todos os lados. É um bonito local, até. Olhei para trás, faltava pouco para chegar na entrada, mas, quando virei para frente, uma sensação de medo começou a se apossar de mim, meu corpo estava arrepiado por causa do vento gelado, parecia que alguém me observava. Sai rapidamente e na hora de fechar o portão, observei-a por mais um tempo. Aquela janela, a minha esquerda me chamou a atenção, era como se estivesse alguém lá, mas não via ninguém, estava escuro.

Continuei meu caminho, ainda tava umas olhadas pra trás para vê-la. No caminho, na esquina do quarteirão onde ela ficava, havia uma árvore, baixa, em seu galho tinha uma coruja, estranha a meu ver. Gorda, meio alta do que as comuns, e sua cor era mais escura e mais enfeitada de mármore. Estava olhando para mim.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Tudo é em meu redor? Acho que estou ficando paranóica, báh! Tenho que parar com isso, saco. Ao chegar à escola, ainda vazia. Fiz que nem no dia anterior, encostei do lado do portão e fechei os olhos. Pude ouvir o barulho dos alunos chegando e conversando. Sinto alguém se aproximando de mim e escuto um assobio. Abro meus olhos lentamente e um garoto de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo estava a minha frente, com um imenso sorriso, me encarando.

_ Aluna nova? – Perguntou animado, até demais.

_ Sim... – Respondi receosa e desconfiada.

_ Você é mó gata! – Seus olhos brilharam e eu me assustei com esse... Elogio. Ele pegou minhas mãos, as juntou, as segurando ainda, sem desfazer o sorriso do rosto. Outro louco, nem me conhece e já vai pegando minhas mãos? – Quer ter um filho meu? – O QUÊ? Fiz uma careta...

_ Miroku! – Escutei a voz de Inuyasha e olhei em sua direção, aliviada. – Se afaste dela! Ela não é pro seu bico, seu ero! – Gritou irritado com esse garoto esquisito, Mi... Mi alguma coisa. Ele olhou para Inuyasha confuso. – Rin desculpe esse ero aqui, ele é o Miroku, dá em cima de todo mundo, mas é gente boa.

_ Hm – Apenas disse isso, gente boa? Ele me assusta, isso sim.

_ Prazer! – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. Que cara de pau, eu apenas ignorei a mão estendida e dei um oi com as mãos, tanto um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, indesejável, por assim dizer. Olhei para Inuyasha, ele olhava bravo para Miroku e balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se dizendo que o amigo não tinha jeito. Dei um meio sorriso.

_ Vamos pra sala, daqui a pouco as meninas chegam... – Inu disse. Eu concordei e Miroku bufou irritado.

_ Eu já falei Miroku, não sairei do seu pé até que tome jeito. Não vou deixar que se meta em mais confusões, a diretora já disse, mais uma reclamação sobre você, ela irá te expulsar! – Inu falou severo quando começamos a andar. Eu estava caminhando na frente e dei uma parada e olhei pra trás com os olhos arregalados. Esse Miroku é tão...Tão...Safado assim? Olhei pra frente voltando a andar, caraca. Pensei fazendo uma careta.

Acho que sou uma adolescente inocente e acho que rimou...

_ Rin!

_Ahñ..? – Viro pra trás ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha e ele estava parado olhando-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e apontando pra escada, que era para subirmos e eu passei reto, não sei porque...

Dei meia volta e fui ao seu encontro para subir as escadas e dei um sorrizinho sem graça. E o porque de ter passado reto é que sou uma pessoa totalmente distraída, pra variar... Preciso também parar de demonstrar o que estou pensando pela estrutura facial, porque a garota do primeiro ano me olhou com um ponto de interrogação. Parei no meio do corredor pra ver se estava chegando em minha sala em vez de ter passado reto e, estava ao lado dela.

Entrei olhando em meu redor e não havia muita gente, fui para o meu lugar. Coloquei a mochila atrás da carteira e sentei. Miroku sentava atrás da Sango, do lado de Kagome e como ela não havia chego, sentou-se em minha frente.

_ Desculpe por mais cedo Rin... – Miroku disse balançando a cabeça positivamente.

_ Tudo bem – Eu disse acompanhando-o e balançando a cabeça positivamente também.

Ele parou e ficou olhando pra minha cara e eu também fiquei olhando-o do tipo "que foi?" e ele levantou-se e foi para seu lugar, a Kagome e a Sango entravam na sala e vinham ate nós sorridentes.

_ Ohayo Minna-San – Disse Kagome e Sango apenas deu oi com as mãos.

_ Olá meninas! – Eu disse sorrindo também. Inuyasha e Miroku também disseram oi.

_ Vejo que já conheceu nosso amigo Miroku – Disse Kagome.

_ Nosso amigo_ tarado_, NE Kah? – Disse Sango dando ênfase no tarado.

_ Nossa Sango... – Disse Miroku magoado.

_ Quando cheguei, ele já estava pedindo pra Rin ter um filho dele – Foi a vez de Inuyasha pronunciar-se.

Eu dei um sorrisozinho sem graça.

_ VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Gritou Sango me assustando, não só a mim, como Kagome também, que arregalou os olhos.

_Calma Sangozinha – Disse Miroku tentando acalma-la.

Inuyasha começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente e Kagome ria silenciosamente.

_CALMA O CARAMBA INFELIZ!

Não sabia se ficava encarando-os como o restante da sala, que pararam de fazer o que faziam ou se tento acalma-la. Não precisei fazer nenhum dos dois, pois o professor de não sei qual matéria havia acabado de entrar na sala e seu ar de frieza e seu jeito esnobe fez com que, todos o encarassem, até Miroku e Sango que pareceu estar com o humor normalizado.O professor colocou seu material na mesa, sem dizer uma palavra, só ouvia-se o barulho das moscas.

_ Espero que tenham voltado melhores este ano e para começarmos, passarei uma prova do conteúdo do ano passado como revisão. Enquanto a fazem, colocarei informações sobre o trabalho desse bimestre para daqui uma semana, grupos de até cinco pessoas, nenhuma pessoa a mais e nem a menos.

Ninguém disse nada, mas sentia-se a indignação de cada um. O professor pegou as folhas em sua pasta e contava-as para ver se obtinha a quantidade certa.

_ Eu ainda mato esse professor – Sussurrou Kagome atrás de mim

_ Professor do que? – Perguntei no mesmo tom.

_ Física, chama-se Jingu. Ele é sempre desse jeito, ninguém gosta dele... – Também NE, era compreendido – E _nunca_ fale na aula dele – Disse por fim.

Arregalei os olhos, tava falando com ela, e ia me virar para olha-la e nem me atrevi, pois ele tava me encarando. Que medo.

Essa aula foi a mais demorada que ja tive em todo minha vida! Quase nem deu tempo de copiar sobre o trabalho depois do termino da prova. Logo que bateu o sinal e todos terminaram de copiar, respiraram fundo e começaram a xingar o professor, com razão.

_ Nós todos da escola deveríamos nos juntar para fazer um plano e matá-lo, serio... – Disse Miroku.

_ Concordo – Respondeu Sango

_ Eu to nessa... – Respondeu Kagome também. Inuyasha deu risada.

_ Desculpe, mas, não vou perder meu futuro por assassinar meu professor de física do segundo ano – Inuyasha disse parando de rir.

Miroku olhou-o feio.

_ Mas hein, e o trabalho? – Perguntou Kagome interrompendo a troca de olhares dos dois, apontando para a lousa.

_ Estão disponíveis pra hoje? – Perguntou Sango.

_ Estou – Eu disse. Kagome e Inuyasha concordaram.

_ Eu não – Disse Miroku – Tenho que ajudar meu pai na loja hoje...

Sango fez uma careta, pensativa.

_ E amanhã? – Inuyasha perguntou.

_ Amanhã tudo bem – Respondeu Miroku e eles olharam para nós, esperando nossa resposta.

_ Tudo bem amanhã, também – Eu disse e as garotas concordaram de novo.

_ Certo, então vamos fazer o trabalho na minha casa lá pras três horas da tarde depois da escola?-Disse Inuyasha

Todos concordaram.

_Mas eu não sei onde você mora Inuyasha... – Eu disse. Ele ia abrir a boca para explicar, mas Kagome começou a falar primeiro.

_ Fazemos o seguinte, um poucos antes da três, nos encontramos aqui na escola e vamos todos para a casa do Inu, o que acham?

_ Ahñ, não vai atrapalhar vocês? – Perguntei.

_ Que nada, para irmos há casa do Inu, temos que passar pela escola mesmo! – Disse agora, Sango, sorrindo.

_ Ah, estão tudo bem – Eu disse sorrindo também.

Todos concordaram. A próxima aula foi de Arte, com a professora Kikyou, Kagome e Sango me dizeram que ela era a irmã mais nova de Kaede, a professora de história. Miroku começou a zoar o Inuyasha, dizendo que a professora era a paixão platônica dele e pelo semblante triste que Kagome ficou quando Miroku disse isso, achei suspeito, que não era uma brincadeira. O resto das aulas foram tranqüilas. Tivemos aula com o professor Jakotsu de literatura, o professor gay do dia anterior.

Ao termino das aulas, voltando para casa, me sentia mais alegre. O céu estava tão limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem que, quando passei em frente da mansão, vi borboletas em seu jardim, que me fez sorrir e não sei por que, mas fiquei com esse sorriso até chegar em casa.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #~#~#~ #~#~#~

**Prévia do próximo cap.:**

_Não conseguia parar de __olhar. Seus traços eram um pouco parecidos com os do Inuyasha, olhos âmbares e cabelos prateados, o quadro estava um pouco manchado, sujo, deveria ser por causa do tempo... Coloquei as pontas dos meus dedos da mão direita e aproximei um pouco o rosto, para ver melhor._

__ Rin! – Inuyasha me chamou, assustando-me um pouco. _

_Tirei meus dedos do quadro e o olhei. Ele se aproximou._

__ Tudo bem? – Perguntou e virou o rosto para o quadro – Ah! – Exclamou, como se entendeu o porque de estar no corredor e não na sala com o pessoal._

__ Parente? – Perguntei. Claro que era, apenas foi a melhor forma que achei em que ele pudesse falar algo mais do que apenas um sim, se tivesse perguntado se era seu avo._

__ Sim, meu irmão – Ele disse e voltou a olhar pra mim._

_Olhei-o assustada, esse quadro deveria ser do século XVII mais ou menos..._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #~#~#~ #~#~#~

Sim, já estou escrevendo o cap. 3 \õ

E tentarei não demorar para posta-lo x.x

Espero que tenham gostado, e mais uma vez, desculpem-me pela demora x.x

Kissus!

;-**


	4. Aviso!

Olá meninas!

Bem, sei que estou sumida, MUITO sumida, me desculpem!  
Como já havia postado no capítulo 2, o capítulo 3 já estava sendo escrito e tudo começou ai. Estava quase terminando ele, quando peguei um vírus que formatou minha HD C do nada. Não sei se foi eu ou minha mãe que pegou esse vírus, porque somos só nós que mexemos nesse computador, mas o problema é que eu salvei o capítulo nessa HD e esqueci de levá-lo para a pasta dele, que estava na HD D.  
Fiquei suuper chateada e desanimada, que não abri mais o Word para tentar escrever de novo e pra piorar, briguei com um amigo e minhas duas amigas da escola não estavam me tratando bem e isso só piorou a situação, porque alem de ficar mal por mim, fiquei preocupada com elas por estarem agindo daquela maneira, isso me deu um grande bloqueio, pois também estava com outros problemas emocionais que com tudo isso só piorou.  
Comecei a melhorar só em 2012, que foi o ano que "abri os olhos" e decidi mudar muitas coisas em minha vida, como o modo de ver as coisas e com quem e o que realmente devo me preocupar.  
Não é algo que se muda do dia pra noite, tem que trabalhar aos poucos e alem do que, foi meu ano dos vestibulares também. Graças a Deus estou BEEEM melhor e os vestibulares já passaram e foi em dezembro que comecei a voltar a ativa com as fics, já tenho algumas coisas escritas aqui, só que nada pronto ainda para postar, estou indo com calma, já que, sou movida pelos meus humores e infelizmente sou de lua, então não é sempre que ele está bom para eu escrever.  
Mas a criatividade já está fluindo e a escrita saindo e logo logo terá atualização, então tenham mais um pouquinho de paciência, não a abandonei e ñ irei faze-lo. Espero que compreendam e que não desistam da continuação. Obrigada! 


End file.
